


Lilo and Stitch Brush Their Teeth

by cnoocy



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy





	Lilo and Stitch Brush Their Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_pryss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_pryss/gifts).



Lilo and Stitch are brushing their teeth in the bathroom of the new house. Nani is upstairs discussing the layout of the second floor with David and Dr. Jookiba.  
"Shisho, shy ah shere shore shoorush?"  
"Shish, i shan ushershah you shy you shush er sheesh."  
Spit!  
Spit!  
"Lilo, why are there four toothbrushes?"  
"I think the new one's David's. I saw him sneaking to the kitchen while I was getting you some juice on Tuesday night."  
"The giant ant movie made me thirsty. Does that mean David is part of our family?"  
"Not yet. Maybe someday. If he's good."  
"Will Nani get a form with a stamp on it to show that he is hers?"  
"I.. think so? I know there's a license of some sort."  
"Okay. Can we go read a bedtime story?"  
"Okay, as long as we can listen to 'Love Me Tender' while we fall asleep."  
"Okay!"  
\-----  
Nani and Lilo are brushing their teeth before leaving for school and work. Stitch and David are still asleep after a late night at the luau.  
"Shashi?"  
Nani gives Lilo a look.  
Spit!  
"Nani? Are you and David going to get married?"  
Spit! "Oh, Lilo, I don't know."  
"Why not? Don't you love him?"  
"Of course I do! It's just..." Nani sits on the toilet seat lid and holds her head. Lilo waits. And flosses.  
"Lilo, you know how it's hard for you to talk with the other kids in your class? Even the friendly ones?"  
"Yeah. They get scared. Some of them stay scared and don't say anything. Or they get mean and say mean things. Does David say mean things?" Floss hangs from a molar as Lilo gapes.  
"No, no, sweetie!" Nani shakes her head emphatically. "But he doesn't know what to say either. He makes jokes, and cheers me up when I'm down. And he does what he can for me, like finding me the job at the store almost a year ago. You know, on the big day."  
"Stitch says the big day is his birthday. He wants to bake a cake."  
"Stitch gets his cake-baking privileges back when he finishes cleaning the oven from your birthday party. I still have to put three fans in there whenever I reheat a pizza."  
"I can do it."  
"No, you can't. Stitch made the mess, Stitch cleans it up. Besides, ovens are dangerous and you're not indestructible like he is."  
The bus honks from outside.  
"Scoot! David and Stitch will be here when you get home, and I'll be back before dinner."  
Lilo runs for her bag and the bus. Nani stares in the mirror briefly before turning to go open the store.  
\-----  
David and Stitch are brushing their teeth quietly after getting home late, so as not to wake up Lilo and Nani.  
"Shshsh, sh sh shsh shshshshsh?"  
Spit! "Stitch, you can't whisper while you brush your teeth!"  
Spit! "Sorry."  
"What were you asking?"  
"Did I ruin everything?"  
"What?" David briefly raises his voice, then recovers. "What do you mean?"  
"The first thing you said to me was that I had come along and now Lilo and Nani didn't have a chance."  
"Stitch, that was a year and a half ago."  
"But I did not know what you meant then. I think fast, but some things take me a long time to figure out. Did I ruin their chance?"  
"No! Well, yes and no."  
"Yes? and no?"  
"Auwe, this is hard. Stitch, when you showed up, Nani and Lilo were already in trouble. Lilo was fighting with her friends, Nani was barely able to pay for their home and food, and the government was about to split them up."  
"S-s-split them up?"  
"Yeah. That's how Mr. Bubbles showed up. He was here to see if Nani could take care of Lilo. And she could, almost."  
"Almost?" Stitch's voice drops to a bare suggestion of a whisper.  
"She had a job, and she could keep Lilo fed, but there wasn't anything left over. Not money, not energy, not toys, not clothing. Maybe she could have held on long enough for something to change. When I said that to you, I thought you'd taken away their chance for a change. She'd lost her job, and it looked like Lilo was going away in the morning. But I was wrong."  
"Wr-wrong?"  
"You were the change. They were holding out for you."  
"For me? But, but, I lost Nani her job! And I, I got the house exploded," Stitch cries. It's a good thing Nani and Lilo are pretty deep sleepers.  
David picks up Stitch and hugs him, then sits him on the vanity so they can see eye to eye. "Stitch, you were being hunted by Jookiba and Pleakley. I didn't know that then. Now that everybody is on the same side, we can be a family."  
"Oh." Stitch pensively plays with floss while David uses mouthwash.  
Spit! "Stitch?"  
"Yah?"  
"Why doesn't Nani want to get married?"  
"What?"  
"She always changes the subject when I ask her about it. I know she considers me part of her 'ohana, but it's like she doesn't quite think of me as one of you."  
"You're not."  
"What?"  
"You have another family. You have Mama Kawena and Papa Kawena. All Nani, Lilo, and Stitch have is each other and you."  
"Oh." David plays nervously with his hair. "Don't you have Dr. Jookiba and Mr. Pleakley?"  
"Dr. Jookiba and Pleakley were trying to capture me when Lilo was fighting to keep me. When Nani was taking me around while she looked for jobs. While you were saving me from them."  
"Well, you were surfing with us. You were one of us."  
"You are a good human, David."  
"You're a good Stitch, Stitch. I'm gonna have to think about this for a while. Mahalo for the talk. Bedtime now, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
\-----  
Nani and David are brushing their teeth in their suite at the hotel before taking Lilo and Stitch down to breakfast. The Memphis sun shines through the translucent window.  
Spit! "Nani, I need you."  
Spit! "Need me to do what?"  
"No, I need you in general. I need you, because I love you. I need to be part of your 'ohana, to be a big brother to Lilo, to be a pet human to Stitch. To be yours."  
"David, you're already part of my family."  
"I know I have my family that I was born to, but you and Lilo and Stitch are the family I've chosen, and that's the family I need, the family I turn to when I feel down, when I've set myself on fire one too many times."  
"I don't know if I'll ever want to get married, David."  
"That's okay. You can just date me and we'll call it even."  
They laugh, kiss, and leave hand in hand. They have four tickets for the morning tour at Graceland, after all.


End file.
